tsumetai_kokoro_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
Seth Scorpio
Seth Scorpio (Si-Eth Score-p-oh) is a Scorpion Tailed Devil whose family originates from the flaming pits of Animosity. Being from such a hot place, it lists him as a demon of the fire type variety, and immune to fire type attacks. With being a devil, he doesn't take a liking to holy things or religous objects that relate to holy things. Presently, students list him as one of the strongest demons in the academy. Though, this is not always true. Personality He's a general flirt, and usually doesn't know when to behave. He can also be hot tempered, and says very offensive things. Overall, if he's able to trust you, you'll have a friend in him. Whether he shows he trusts you is entirely up to how you treat him in general. Appearance Seth stands 5feet 9inches(175.26cm), weighs 147lbs and is 18 years of human age. He has medium sized black horns on his head, they curve slightly backwards. His skin is a mid-tone Caucasian color. Seth has a black bang tipped with red, while the other side of his hair is red. His hair is actually shoulder length all around but is cut into layers so two pieces rest on his shoulders, somewhat a mullet style cut with 'emo kid' bangs. His tail is black, but the triangle tip is red. It's long enough to wrap around his leg twice. Seth's outfit usually is: a non-removable neck shackle, sleeveless red tee, black jean shorts cut and then sewn together with a piece of red holding it apart (enough to see skin). He also wears spiked ankle and wrist bands. Shoe's don't apply to him. History Birthday: July 30th Abilities Fire Manpulation: An obvious ability for almost any fire demon, Seth can breathe it, and or make it come off of any area of his body. Though, Seth has two types of fire he is able to use, black fire and mundane fire. The black fire is more powerful than the mundane one, but the mundane fire is the one he commonly uses. Relationships Seth overall has many friends in the academy. He is stubborn and troublesome, but can't helped but to be loved. #[[Reza Serothein|'Reza Serothein']] : She is his lover, the source of his heart, and how he found himself. He is as protective of her as she is of him.(Which would be very much neither of them let anyone go unscathed if one of them is spoken wrongly to or harmed.) She isn't around him as much as he'd like, but that hasn't severed their relationship in almost the slightest. #'Clover Kilion' :' '''He first found Seth in town and brought him to the academy. He's helped Seth from day one. They have a mutual relationship. #'Oberon Ailil:' Seth prefers to hang out with him more than any other friend. The two commonly do silly things and or discover things together. They have a 'bro' type relationship. #'Dreven Serothein: '''He is Reza's twin brother, and typically Seth and him go at it a lot. This isn't a series of serious fights---more so bickering and "Don't touch my sister" things. Over all Seth considers Dreven a good friend, and also thinks it's his job to tease him about everything. Trivia Seth's last name comes from obviously the star sign, Scorpio, for the scorpian. Seth...is definitly not a Scorpio star sign, he is actually a Leo. His last name was chosen mostly because of the way Seth is classified, "Scorpian Tailed Devil." Although his tail does not look like that of a scorpians, he stabs with it like one would. The name was also chosen because of a Scorpio's life pursuit, "To survive against all opposition."